A Mother's Gift
by NarcissaNerea
Summary: Narcissa contemplates giving Draco what he wants for his birthday. Rated I for Incest and N for Narstabstion.
1. Part One

"You haven't told me what you want for your birthday, Draco."

"I told you last week," he said with a smirk.

Narcissa stared at him across the sitting room. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with -"

"Then get me a new shirt and be done with it," he said.

That had been two weeks ago. One week ago she finally mustered the courage to enter a very unsuspecting shop between Diagon and Knockturn. She asked the girl behind the counter where she might find what he wanted. The girl ducked beneath the counter, took out a rectangular black box and set it on the counter. Narcissa paid quickly, pulling her cloak further over her head lest anyone recognise her.

She apparated onto the top step of the manor and tucked the parcel into one of the cloak pockets before going inside. She hurried upstairs and locked herself inside her oversized wardrobe. Ripping off the brown paper she set it on the centre counter, knocking over a few of her prized hats in the process. She rewrapped it without bothering to open the box._ I suppose if it's what he wants_... Narcissa tied a silver ribbon over the black paper and tucked the gift into her knicker drawer. She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. _Seven more days_.

The days passed quickly. Party planning took up most of her time. Invitations, RSVPs, gown shopping, shoe shopping, picking out food and wine. Lucius was busy with business and trying to salvage his post Death Eater-Azkaban image. Two years in that forsaken place had surprisingly not tarnished his reputation by much. Although Narcissa was sure their fortune had something to do with it.

Between business and arse kissing he tried to save their marriage. Narcissa knew it was over. She loathed the sight of him. Was annoyed by every word he spoke. Their marriage was sliding down hill when the war started, shattered when Draco was punished for Lucius' failing, and completely over when he was emasculated in their own home.

The end had been sealed only a month after the war ended and Lucius had been locked away in Azkaban. She remembered it all too well and thought about it often. Late at night when Lucius was snoring and she was regretting not having moved out of their shared room. She'd pull her nightdress around her waist and slide her hand between her legs while she remembered what they did together.

_How Draco had pressed her roughly against a shelf of books in the library and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She had bitten down on his lip in surprise but it only seemed to encourage him further. He pinned her against the dusty books and pulled her face against his. He continued kissing her, not caring that she was frozen in shock. She remembered mumbling his name, over and over between one sided kisses until he stopped. _

_Narcissa remembered how he looked. A vacant, cloudy expression filled his eyes as he stared back at her. It was gone. Whatever had made him an innocent boy was gone. Undoubtedly gone long before that but the realisation hit her then._

_How they got to the sofa she wasn't quite sure. She did remember that he sat down first and pulled her onto his lap. They kissed. Hot, long kisses as if they were making up for lost time. Her hands toyed with the buttons on his shirt as she ground against him. Loving the reaction she got as she grazed against his hardening cock._

_Draco unzipped her dress and let it pool around her waist. Practised hands unsnapped her bralette and threw it on the ground. She was glad she wasn't his first. She leaned into his hands as they cupped her pinched her nipples. Rolled them between his fingers. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he bit her neck._

_At some point he had gently pushed her from his body until she was standing in front of him. Draco pulled the rest of the dress away from his mother's body, leaving her in her stockings and knickers. She recalled him telling her to lay down and she did as he shed his clothing. _

_She unashamedly spread her legs for her son and he knelt on the sofa between them. He peeled off her stockings and tugged down her knickers. Narcissa reached for his cock but he swatted her hand away. He spread her folds with his fingers and began to lick her gently. A gasp escaped her lips and she felt an arm snake around her lower body and felt his hand splayed across her lower abdomen. Draco's tongue delved into her and she writhed beneath him as she felt a finger enter her followed by a second. _

_Narcissa moaned loudly as he fucked her with his fingers and she dug her foot into his thigh. Draco slung her other leg over his shoulder and sucked hard on her clit. She pulled his hair as she came._

_He kissed his way up her body, dragging his tongue between her breasts. Draco began kissing her mouth again as he teased her with his cock. She raised her hips a bit, trying to encourage him to stop teasing her. When she tried to reach a hand between them he pulled her hand away and entered her more roughly than she had anticipated._

"_Draco...darling...slower," she gasped, feeling the almost burning pain of him entering her too quickly. It had been too long. Far too long since she had been fucked properly._

_Draco slowed his pace and pushed her legs farther back. He thrust in and out of her, gradually increasing the rhythm. He squeezed her breasts as he kissed her roughly, almost amazed how natural it felt to be inside his own mother. Their moans and gasps echoed through the library._

_Narcissa dug her nails into his skin as her son continued to fuck her. "Oh gods...Draco..." She whimpered as his cock slid in and out of her wet cunt. _

_Draco pulled her hair as he roughly fucked her. One's hips hitting the other's, reddening the skin which would leave tell tale bruises later. "Fuck-Cissa..." He felt his balls tighten. He grabbed one of her arms and put it between their bodies, encouraging her to touch herself. He could feel her cunt tighten around his cock as he came in her. She followed moments later, dragging her nails across his back._

Narcissa removed her come-coated fingers from her cunt and discreetly wiped them on her nightdress. Lucius shifted in his sleep, unaware his wife had just gotten off to the thought of their son fucking turned over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was well after midnight. Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, hoping she could give her son everything he wanted.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks as always to my lovely Mrs Milfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven days later._

Narcissa stood in the corner of the ballroom observing the party over another glass of champagne. She couldn't remember how much she had. _Liquid courage if he's going to get that gift tonight._

She watched him dance. He barely sat down the entire evening. Young women practically queued to dance with him and she viewed them all as if they were criminals. A few were repeat offenders and she found herself wanting to make sure they were never heard from again.

After all, he was her son. Her boy. Her lover of two years. She only wanted the best for him. Narcissa supposed it was natural.

She thought back to earlier that evening before the party had started.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," she said as she handed him a neatly wrapped box.

Draco opened it. Two platinum cufflinks with dragons etched on them lay on top of a white shirt. Veela made, no doubt.

He politely thanked her and kissed her on the cheek, letting his fingers caress her hip as he did so. Narcissa felt a familiar ache between her legs. It had been weeks since they had even kissed properly, let alone anything else.

She watched him walk back into his room, box in hand. Narcissa could feel a knot form in her stomach. She wondered if she could go through with giving him his actual gift after the party. They had done many things together, far more than she ever thought she would even dare to experiment with. Surprisingly she enjoyed it all. Trusting her son implicitly no matter what they were trying or doing. Nevertheless, they had never done _this_. Hell, the closest thing to fucking with the lights on was doing it in the morning while muted sunlight shone through the the thick curtains.

"Darling?"

Her husband's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" She said, trying to fight the annoyance in her voice.

"Our guests should be arriving shortly. Perhaps we should be heading down?"

"Of course," she responded as she accepted his outstretched arm and they headed downstairs.

* * *

As soon as the last of the guests had left Narcissa turned and headed up the stairs. "I'm tired," she lied when Lucius asked her if she cared to join him for a drink in the drawing room. _No doubt he'll try to get me drunk enough so he can fuck me_, she thought bitterly. _Was there enough alcohol in the world? _She knew he would eventually pass out in front of the fire_._ As she walked to their room she thought back to earlier in their marriage. A time when she would dress up for him, seduce him. She remembered how she loved to be on her knees under his desk or on her back under him. Now, the thought of him even remotely near her made her nauseous.

She walked into her dressing room and pulled open her knicker drawer. She stared at the rectangular box, now half hidden by a collection of lacy bits before she took it out. Kicking her shoes off she turned and headed towards Draco's rooms.

Reaching his rooms she pushed open the ajar door and waited for him to notice her standing there. She watched him as unhooked his cufflinks she had given him earlier and dropped them on his bedside table. She watched him unbutton his shirt and drape it across a chair in the corner and felt herself becoming wet.

"Yes?" he asked, finally noticing her.

Stepping into his room she held out the rectangular box, waiting for him to take it. "I forgot to give you part of your gift earlier." she watched him as he walked toward her, taking in his toned body and low slung trousers. How she missed him being on top of her.

"A new tie to go with my shirt and and cufflinks?" He asked with a bit of an edge to his voice as he took the gift from her and sat down on the bed.

Narcissa said nothing and watched him unwrap the gift. Fidgeting in the tense silence.

He crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground. Slowly he lifted the lid and set it on the duvet. He looked at what was in the box and then up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a smile flickering on the edge of his mouth.

She nodded. "I suppose I am," she whispered.

"If you're not okay with this-"

"No, no I am," she said, gently cutting him off. "I just...this." She paused, trying to find the right words. "I'm not sure you'll find this as exciting as you imagined."

He set the box next to him and pulled her onto his lap."Watching you get yourself off?" He suppressed the urge to chuckle. Draco found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. He ran his hands down her half clothed body. "You know you are absolutely gorgeous, don't you?" Before she could begin with her usual protest, he put one of his hands behind her head and kissed her.

Instinctively Narcissa leaned into him causing him to fall back onto the bed. She straddled his lap and let him slowly untie her corset. She moved herself over his lap, teasing him as he struggled with her corset ties. When he had finally managed to release her from it she leaned over him and kissed him slowly.

Draco cupped her breasts, almost wondering if he should just take her now. It had been so long...

Narcissa sat up and moved herself off of his lap. She pulled the rest of her dress off and tossed it to the side. Draco turned and unhooked her garter belt and clasps. He helped her remove her stockings, tugged her knickers down the rest of the way and threw them in a heap with the dress. She lay back on the bed with an apprehensive look upon her face.

Draco reached for the box and took the curved black object out of it. He turned it over in his hands a few times before offering it to her.

Narcissa took the object from him and looked at it. "This is the oddest shaped thing I've ever seen," she said. "Why are there buttons?" She asked. "And what is this...this thing sticking out here?"

"This," Draco said, pointing to part of the object, "goes against your clit, my lovely mother." He watched her blush. "And these," he said gesturing to the buttons, "control the vibrations."

"I see..."

Draco leaned in and kissed her again. He took the toy from her and pressed one of the buttons. The smaller part of the toy began to vibrate and Draco pressed it against her clit.

"Oh!" She gasped as the vibrating sensation reverberated against her clit.

Draco pulled the toy away and then pressed it against her clit again. He felt her nails dig into his arm and another snake around the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue as he continued to press the toy against her clit. Draco played with the buttons, teasing her with the different vibrations as she moaned into his mouth.

Narcissa slid a hand between her thighs and a finger up and down her slit. Parting her lips, she teased herself with a finger as her son continued to tease her clit with the vibrator. She slid a finger inside herself and then pulled it out, almost surprised at how wet she was becoming.

"Mmmmhh...Draco!" She whined as he took it away and turned it off. She watched him through glossed over eyes and he leaned over and took something out of his bedside table.

He leaned back and dropped the toy on the other side of her. "I read witches might still need this," he said, handing her a half empty bottle of lube. He slid his hand between her thighs where her own hand had been moments before. Draco stroked her cunt, sliding in a finger ever so often as he watched her pour lube on the toy. He watched her close the lube and throw it to the side. She ran her hand up and down the toy, reminding him of how long it had been since she had been on her knees before him.

Narcissa spread her legs further, any shame or embarrassment she had before had evaporated. She placed the toy between her legs and felt Draco's hand cover hers. He pressed her fingers against one of the buttons, causing the toy to start vibrating again as they slid it inside her.

"Oh gods..." she moaned as the vibrations hit her clit. They pulled the toy halfway out of her and slid it back in again. He pressed her fingers down and changed the vibration pattern. "OhfuckDraco!" She rambled.

Draco removed his hand from the vibrator and slid it up her stomach until he reached her breasts. She felt his erection pressing against her side as he pinched and rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers.

Narcissa's head lolled to the side as she continued fucking herself with the vibrator. They kissed sloppily, biting and sucking each other's lips.

She pulled the vibrator completely out of her and let the cool air hit her sticky, wet cunt before sliding it back inside herself.

Draco pulled his mouth away from his mother's and moved himself farther down the bed. He watched her fuck herself. Moaning and gasping as she slid the vibrator in and out of herself, changing the vibration patterns as she did so. Her skin was flushed and becoming slick with sweat.

He reached down and undid his trousers. He pulled them off and threw them to the side along with his pants a few moments later. He stroked his throbbing cock, watching his mother get off. He had never seen her this uninhibited before, not even when they had been fucking each other.

He leaned over her and ran his tongue across one of her nipples. He heard her gasp his name and felt her nails drag across his back as he sucked on one. Draco lay back on the pillows and continued to stroke himself. Her pace was increasing and her hand landed on his thigh, nails digging into his skin.

Increasing the vibration speed, Narcissa fucked herself harder until she was practically grinding herself against the toy. Her hand moved from her son's thigh to the headboard, bracing herself. "Make yourself come, mum," she heard him whisper. Her moans grew louder until she felt her walls clenching around the toy. It felt as if every muscle in her body was contracting at once.

Draco watched her body contort as she came. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons until the toy stopped vibrating. He came a few moments later, discreetly wiping himself with the duvet.

Narcissa pulled the vibrator from her cunt and set it beside her. Her body had completely relaxed and she felt as if she could barely move. She looked over him, his face was flushed and she could see a small smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, mum," he whispered.

"Happy Birthday, darling," she said with a half smile.

* * *

**a/n**: And a very Happy Belated Birthday to the lovely Mrs. Milfoy. I hope this fic was _satisfactory_, dah-ling!


End file.
